


The Darkness Within

by Awareness_Bringer



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different Powers, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 08:12:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11144403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awareness_Bringer/pseuds/Awareness_Bringer
Summary: One-shot example of Darkness Man Luffy. Sorry, but I decided to stop at one due to lack of imagination for new scenarios. But please, take what I'm suggesting to heart.





	The Darkness Within

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, Eiichiro Oda does.**

**[TDW]**

**The Darkness Within**

**[TDW]**

"That's enough!" Barked Saint Charloss of the World Nobles. "Stop all that annoying blabbering, you ugly, little fish before I set you up for good!" He prepared his pistol to shoot the sobbing Hatchan dead, but Monkey D. Luffy got in his way with an angry look.

"Straw Hat, don't!" Stuttered Pappagu, knowing what Luffy planned to do.

Undeterred, Luffy extended both of his arms and his head to where Charloss as well as his father and sister, Saints Roswald and Shalulia, were at before yelling. **"Black Vortex!"** With the gravity power of his Dark-Dark Fruit, the three Celestial Dragons were pulled into his grasp and Luffy then said. **"Black Hole!"** The darkness from his hands then spread to cover up the family of three and swallow them whole.

The Human Auctioning House was silent before much of the crowd began to panic.

"He killed three Celestial Dragons!"

"We've got an Admiral-sized problem on our hands!"

"We're all going to do die!"

"Worse than death even!"

"Shut up!" Luffy screamed to get the whole Shop's attention. "Those bastards you idiots care about so much aren't dead. I just stored them inside an area of limitless space with my Dark-Dark Fruit power. But unless you all want to deal with an Admiral, you jerks are going to do exactly what I say, or I'll crush those stupid "Saints" so bad you won't even recognize their bodies!"

Rushing to him, the auctioneer, Disco, bowed his body to him and pleaded. "Let's not be hasty, Captain Luffy. I'll do anything you want, just don't destroy my life's work."

Frowning heavily at him, Luffy ordered. "You are going to let my navigator take all of your money and you're going to free all the people you were going to sell. Is that understood, scumbag?"

"Yes, yes, whatever you say!" Disco stammered before relaying those orders to his employees.

**[TDW]**

Back at Shakky's Rip-off Bar, it was decided that the Straw Hats would remain hidden and scattered around the Archipelago until the coating was done on their ship. Before they parted, however, Rayleigh talked with Luffy about his hostages.

"I know it's a bit more kindness than they deserve, but if the Dragons die of starvation in that "pocket" of yours, the Marines will be quick to retaliate." Warned Rayleigh.

Luffy frowned. "I'll figure it out as it goes. I don't want to kill people, but I know Nami wouldn't forgive me if I drew attention to myself when I'm supposed to be hiding."

Nami couldn't help but laugh. "That's true."

Rayleigh couldn't help but frown. "You've lost someone to a World Noble, didn't you?"

With that, the whole bar was drawn to the conversation which Luffy couldn't ignore. Finally, he said. "A little while after I said goodbye to Shanks, my Grandpa had me stay with some, uh, friends of his for reasons I didn't know at the time. It wasn't easy at first, but I met two boys that I came to consider as brothers."

"Two?" Asked Zoro. "You mean Fire Fist Ace isn't your only brother?"

Luffy nodded as the others grew more interested. "His name was Sabo. He was born into a local noble family, but ran away when he realized that his parents cared more for their money and power than their own son's happiness. The three of us bonded over our dream to become pirates, but then, the Goa Kingdom hired bad pirates to not only bring Sabo back to his parents, but to burn down the local slum so that the Kingdom could clean enough to impress a visiting World Noble."

Much of his audience was shocked while the more experienced Rayleigh and Shakky grimaced in recognition.

"What happened to Sabo?" Chopper asked, fearing for the answer.

Sighing, Luffy said bitterly. "He tried to run away again out to sea. But from what I was told, he raised his own Jolly Roger in front of the Dragon's ship while being in its way and was sunk down without any kind words or actions at all."

"That's horrible." Camie commented in sadness as the rest of the group were equally somber.

Sighing again, Luffy turned back to Rayleigh. "I'll try to make sure the Dragons aren't killed, old man, but, for once, I can't promise anything."

Rayleigh consented to Luffy's point and as the Straw Hats took their leave, Camie decided to have some last words with Luffy.

"For what it's worth, I'm very thankful that you saved me and all the others." She said with much warmth in her voice. "And I think your brother would be proud that you stood up to the World Noble people, too."

Luffy laughed. "It was my pleasure."

Camie blushed. "And this is mine as well."

She then surprised everyone by kissing him on the lips.

"Are you crapping me?!" Sanji yelled to no one in particular before getting miserable.

**[TDW]**

**I hope I did alright with this at least. To be honest, I originally wanted this to be similar to the first one-shot of Primordial Vortex's Mysteries of the Sea, but with the Dark-Dark Fruit in place of the Tremor-Tremor Fruit. But when HeiseiGoji91 on both FFN and DeviantArt asked me for a Luffy/Camie pairing, I figured that first one would be difficult at best, so I went for what I think would happen in The Eternal Winter's Dark-Dark Fruit Luffy story if and hopefully when it comes to Sabaody. For The Eternal Winter, I hope you rediscover your passion, and continue to show much good surprises and romances.**

**Anyway, I know I said this would be my last different Devil Fruit Luffy one-shot for a time, but I recently had an idea that would both show Luffy with a different Devil Fruit and what that Devil Fruit's canonical user is doing without it. I won't say much, but I will say the name. The Spirit of Adventure. Think it over.**


End file.
